Love me?
by NekoNaru101
Summary: I used Resident Evil since one of my OC's 'Hisui' was made for Resident evil but its basically yaoi between two of my OCs so yeah. But enjoy and review? c:


_"N-Nyu~" Kyo muttered softly and arched up against his brother's chest his hand clenching down raven locks of hair. Tilting my head back till my eyes widen then closed shut shouting loudly. "KURO~!" I felt something release from me and fell on my back my lips pressed against Kuro's and blushed darkly.  
_  
I woke up from that dream and jumped slightly, I looked to see something white in my hand and sighed; Getting up and taking a bath, then throwing the dirty clothes and sheets in the washing machine would solve everything. I got on a simple black shirt with red spots on it like blood splatter and dark blue skinny jeans, yes skinny jeans. I, Kyo Kiri, wear fucking skinny jeans. Walking downstairs I looked over to my sister who got up and hugged me, I chuckled and groped her breasts smiling. "Ah, still as soft as ever, Hisui chan~!" Getting a hard punch in the gut I didnt seem to mind and only laughed it off. "You asshole!" Hisui responded to my actions and sat down, I always did that to her for some reason; It slipped my mind I guess. Hearing that familiar cheery cute voice made me shiver and hold back a mewl and keep on my cold cool expression. "KYAA~! KYO SAMA!" I heard before getting hugged from behind, my heart skipped a beat as he hugged me. I only shoved him off and yelled harshly, "Bugger off." I glanced to see a hurt look in his eyes as he teared up, and pouted. "B-But...you never y-" "I said fucking bugger off, damn it! Im not a morning person, shit! I need to take a walk, later." I replied harshly and walked out the door, Hisui sighed and shook her head. "He needs to get laid, big time." Kuro held up a hand to his mouth and cried, running upstairs and into their shared room.

-Later that day-

I walked inside and growled at myself, it was 8:00 PM. I got up and went to my room and went into the bathroom after hearing something, small whimpers. I turned to see Kuro asleep, he looked so cute. I blushed abit and blinked running into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. Kuro sneaked in, quietly and smiled slyly. I hummed to myself and let the water fill up the bathtub after sitting down and relaxed myself closing my eyes and rested my body. Those _images_ from my dream clouded my mind as I felt pressure on my lap. Opening my eyes and jumped up to sit up properly. "E-EHH? KURO WHAT TH-" I was interrupted as he pressed his lips down on mine, I didnt reject him - not at all! I even..maked out with him abit. Wrapping my arms around him and pressed our bodies together further closing any gaps between us, I never felt so...happy as I did right now. A dark blush crept on my face when we parted from that kiss. Kuro smiled at me and straddled his harden member against mine causing pressure. I held back a sound wanting to escape my lips. I couldn't believe my dream is coming true..! I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him again but he quickly moved, I raised an eyebrow. "K-Kuro?" I asked, Kuro in return smirked and gave me a sexy stare I felt my heart skip a beat, a hand traveled from my waist and ever so close to my harden member that it passed it and held up my thigh. I blushed and held back another sound as Kuro bit down on my inner thigh and left small bitemarks on there. "A-Ah..." _H-hes so gentle i-it...it only makes me want him more... _Before any going further he asked in a soft tone. "C-Can I take your virginity...A-Aniki..?" I simply blushed darker but nodded. "S-Sure, as long as its you..y-you can do anything you want..." Kuro smiled at me and pulled me into a deep kiss as he eased himself inside me. I moaned softly out of pain but slight pleasure. I looked at him and panted, "D-Dont wait on me to get u-used to i-it..." He nodded and continued to move as my moans of pain became moans of pleasure. Shoving me against the wall and slammed in every now and then. He continued panting and whispering things in my ear every so often, I stopped him mid-way before we both reached our climax. He looked at me with a confused expression, that made me giggle softly. I clenched down on his shoulders and pushed him on his back and smiled softly. "I-I'll do something f-for you K-Kuro..." Carrying up my body so he pulled out then slammed back down and did it every so often feeling his hands on my waist, I find it odd Im the older twin yet im so thin and fragile and he looks so...different. He looked more mature but he seemed to be the one whos more cheery then me. My raven bangs covered my eyes as I continued and paused in my position throwing my head back and moaned loudly. "K-KURO!" I came on him and abit on myself. I was stuck in shock, I cant believe I just had sex with my own brother, my _twin_ brother to be exact.

-Moments later.-

I found myself wrapped in Kuro's grasps and blushed softly. "I-I love you...K-Kuro..~" "Love you too, Kyo sama~!" He smiled at me, I always found it so cute when he smiled at me like that, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and laughed. "Your so cute sometimes..~" "Ni~pah! But your even cuter, Kyo sama~! Your little cum face was so cute~!" That was where I started to turn red with embarrassment. "K-Kuro...?" "Hmmm? What is it Kyo-" I pulled him into a kiss then pulled him into a close hold and smiled. "Shut up and just kiss me." And thats how we fell asleep holding eachother with his lips against my forehead. I did it, I fell inlove with my brother. And it feels great.

Naru: ...AWW~! KYO SAMA YOUR SO...UKE~!

Kuro: /giggles/ Kawaii desu, Aniki~!

Kyo:...Shut the fuck up. ;/n/;

Kuro: NYU~! /huggles him and kisses him/ Kawaii desu~ :3

Kyo:.../pulls him into a passionate kiss and never lets him go lD/

Naru: well anywho this is a story between my two OC's ouo


End file.
